


Too Gorram Long

by viciouswishes



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne wondered if somebody could turn back into a virgin if he went too long without sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Gorram Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zortified (james)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



> Setting: Post-"Objects in Space."

The time between stops had been too gorram long, and if they did stop, they only got fuel, food, and spare parts. Mal was being real strict about how long and where they went. And Jayne hadn't had a good fuck in a long while.

Maybe they'd raised some red flags back at Polaris, but Mal was being overly cautious like a man with fine-looking virgin daughter. Jayne wondered if somebody could turn back into a virgin if he went too long without sex.

Jayne looked around the dinning room. Kaylee was making googly eyes at the Doc, Zoe and Wash were all married, Inara too respectable like, and Book too old and with God. That left Mal.

And maybe Mal did want Inara, but she sure as hell wasn't going to have him.

But the Captain wasn't pretty and soft like the boy whores Jayne had fucked. If they didn't have pricks, he might've mistaken them for girls with their smooth skin and firm backsides. No, the Captain had calloused fingers and sunburnt wrinkles around his eyes. There was no mistaking Mal for a woman.

Jayne shifted in his seat. He reached for his rag to wipe the metal flecks from the knife he had sharpened. Mal stalked through the room, grabbing his protein ration and leaving just as quickly. It looked like Jayne would be waiting just a little longer for that sex.


End file.
